The way of the Spirits
by Suhyo
Summary: this is some weird Idea 4 a fic I came up with


Hey! This is a AU obviously! Anyway this I hope will be a good fic..  
  
The way if the Spirits By: DragonMaster  
  
"Hey what up! Who are you little girl? Damn.. Lost her again!" Goku said She looked around the woods again. "How are can she be so fast? HA! There she is.." Goku ran after her. From what she could tell the girl had long bluish-purple hair. She wore a ragged cloak and she was fast! Goku tried to sneak up on her but the girl sensed her. She turned her head in a slow, painstaking way and stared at Goku. Her eyes where gray with a thin layer of crystal blue around the edges. They where seem evil, sad, inviting and deceiving all at the same time. Goku stood there stunned. The girl whispered something then ran off.  
  
"Kakarott.. Kakarott wake up.." A strange voice whispered. It was the girl she chased earlier. She slapped Goku hard on the face. Goku woke up and the girl disappeared before Goku noticed her.  
  
"Those eyes.." Goku said to herself. "She was so fast.. Who was she? Where did she come from?" Goku's head was spinning with questions. Those eyes haunted her thoughts.  
  
"Girl.. What happened? You know you aren't supposta be in these woods! You know these woods are sacred! Get out! You better have a good excuse!" A man yelled.  
  
"Then, why are you in here? I do.." Goku said looking the man. He was a Saijin Elite. "To make a long story short.. I was training in the field when I saw this girl.. She wanted me to follow her.. I know she did.. So I chased her for hours and I ended up here I dunno how.." The elite looked at her. Then grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You are coming with me to go see the King!" The elite dragged her off. Goku was a good 16 standards. She had never been in to much trouble but she now she gets caught in some stupid woods and she is going to see the king.. She didn't do anything..  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I hate you! You're not getting me to marry some weirdo that I don't even know! You have to let me live my life by the way I want too not by the council!" Vegeta said. Just as King Vegeta was about to answer the saijin elite from the woods dragged Goku in.  
  
"Sir this girl was found in the Spirit forest. And she has supposedly seen the Goddess! What should I do with her?" the elite said throwing Goku down at the king's feet. Goku landed by Vegeta and instinctively bowed on her knees.  
  
"Is this true girl?" The king asked Goku as he got up from his throne. Goku looked up at the king and nodded. Goku's eyes turned the color of the goddess then back to her normal jet black eyes. The king stopped in his tracks. "Kill her! She has the eyes of the Goddess on her.. She will never be worth anything.. Kill her! NOW!!"  
  
"Father.. Let me keep her.. I will make her worth something! Please father.." Vegeta yelled slightly. King Vegeta stopped again. He was shocked his son wanted to save the life of this woman. His tail flicked around. He was scared of this girl..  
  
"Fine! Just never let me she this girl again! And if I do the conscience is Death. Unless.. You have.." The king walked down towards his son.. Avoiding Goku.. And whispered something in his sons ear.  
  
"FATHER! NO.. I will not do that! You are wrong in thinking that!" Vegeta said as he took Goku's hand. He kicked the door of the throne room open and he had Goku left. After they had got half way down the hall a larger man joined them. Goku was still being dragged behind Vegeta. Vegeta had for got that her was dragging Goku behind him.  
  
"Hello sir! Who is this fine specimen you are dragging about?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh I forgot about her.. Nappa.. This is the only girl my father is afraid to screw! The goddess of the Spirit Forest quote cursed her! That goddess thing is getting old.." Vegeta said pulling Goku up beside him. He looked at her for the first time. She was about 3 1/2 inches shorter than he was. Her eyes where jet-black; they seemed to look into you very soul. Her hair was just as black as her eyes. She had a very slender figure. She really was a fine specimen. "He wanted to kill her but.. I saved her.. for some reason.. I don't know why.."  
  
"Maybe it was fate.. You know I did see the goddess.." Goku said in a low tone.  
  
"What's your name?" Nappa asked. Goku opened her mouth to answer but Vegeta answered for her.  
  
"Her name is Faith.." Vegeta snapped. They walked down a huge hall. Goku and Vegeta where still holding hands. Nappa saw this but said nothing. This was the first time Vegeta had touched a girl sense his mother died. Nappa slowed down and walked behind them. They looked like such a kawii couple. Vegeta turned to his door and Goku keep going not realizing Vegeta had stopped. They both felt a jerk on their hands and when they looked down they realized they had been holding hands the whole time. Vegeta let go of Goku's hand and blushed. That was the first time she had held a boy's hand out side of her family. Vegeta opened the door to his huge living room.  
  
"Come on Faith.." Vegeta said. Vegeta and Goku walked into the room. Goku was nervous.. Very nervous. Vegeta could see Goku's eyes wondering around the room. There was a black sofa and two red love seats by a fireplace. Covering most of the floor .was a blood red shag carpet. "You can take off your boots.. and armor.. If you want.." he said told Goku as he slipped off his gold tip boots and armor. Goku took off her boots and placed them by the door. Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand. Goku blushed again and her lead her to sofa. The carpet felt so good under her sore feet. She had chased the goddess all over those woods and had tripped a couple times. Vegeta sat her down on the sofa and he sat by her. He plopped down on the sofa and looked at Goku.  
  
"So you where found in the spirit forest.. Why where you in there?" Vegeta asked. He let go of her hand.  
  
"I saw a strange girl at the edge of the forest.. And I could have sworn she told me to follow her. So I followed her and she looked at me at some point and I froze.. Then.. She whispered something.." Goku said looking around the room again. This time she looked at the walls and there where huge pictures all the wars on Vegeta-sei and two doors. She looked back at Vegeta. He was in his spandex suit. It was so tight on him you could see each of his well-toned muscles. Goku stared..  
  
"Ummm.. Faith.. Hello.." Vegeta said waving his hand in front of her face. Goku looked up at Vegeta every thing when black. Goku's head fell onto Vegeta's lap. She had fainted. "Oh Fuck! Nappa! Help!" Vegeta said picking up Goku. Nappa walked into the room and saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the room with a limp Goku in his arms.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" Nappa said guiding Vegeta to his room. Vegeta put Goku down on his bed. Vegeta climbed onto the bed and sat by Goku.  
  
"Come on Faith wake up! Please.." Vegeta said slapping Goku lightly on the cheek. Goku swatted at Vegeta's hand and turned over.  
  
"Sir.. I think she's.. Sleeping.." Nappa said wide-eyed. Vegeta fell off the bed anime style. 


End file.
